Tainted Elf
by manelor
Summary: Nous voici la nuit de la bataille du Gouffre de Helm. A l'heure où les peuples de la Terre du Milieu se battent pour leur liberté, Deirdre, capturée par les Uruk-hai, se retrouve en Isengard, prisonnière de Saroumane. Alors que tout semble perdu, qu'adviendra-t-il de nos héros? *Suite alternative de Mortal Elf*
1. Chapter 1

****Disclaimer**** :** **L'histoire appartient à Sarrah-Angel et les personnages à J.R.R Tolkien.

**Mot de la traductrice : **Bonjour à tous ! Me voici avec la suite alternative de "Mortal Elf", rien que pour vous. Je suis désolée pour cette grande période sans publication, mais je devais gérer quelque chose d'assez difficile d'un point de vue personnel et je n'avais plus l'envie de publier. Mais me revoilà et j'espère que vous aimerez cette suite ! **  
**

Je tiens à prévenir, cette suite alternative relate le départ de Deirdre en Mordor, passage qui n'apparaissait pas dans "Mortal Elf".

Voici le mot de l'auteur : **"Voici ce qui se passe réellement à la fin du chapitre 21 de "Mortal Elf". Cette suite précède le POV de Deirdre au début du chapitre 22. Nous sommes ici à la bataille du Gouffre de Helm et Deirdre est toujours en Isengard. Pour information, si vous n'avez pas lu "Mortal Elf", vous risquez de ne pas bien comprendre le déroulement des évènements. De plus, cette suite est assez sombre, alors n'espérez pas un 'happy end' pour tout le monde."**

En tant que traductrice, je suis plus qu'heureuse de repartir dans les aventures de Deirdre, Saffron et tous les autres. J'espère que vous aimerez, vous aussi !

Je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture,

Amicalement vôtre,

Manelor.

Oo°oO

**"La vie est une succession de choix. Les assumer et faire face aux conséquences, voilà le vrai courage"_ ... Manelor_**

Chapitre 1 : départ pour le Mordor

Il y eut un martèlement à ma porte qui me ramena au monde de la conscience. Je fronçai les sourcils en me rendant compte que j'étais dérangée au beau milieu de la nuit, mais je repoussai néanmoins les draps noirs et enfilai un peignoir par-dessus ma chemise de nuit. J'ouvris la porte pour découvrir la forme voutée de Langue-De-Serpent, debout devant moi, regardant fixement le sol.

« Que voulez-vous ? » sifflai-je, l'agacement d'être sortie de mes agréables songes bien perceptible dans ma voix. Au moins, eux, ils étaient toujours paisibles.

« Maître Saroumane a demandé que vous le retrouviez immédiatement. » m'informa Grima, me jetant un rapide coup d'œil.

« Très bien. » râlai-je. « J'arrive sous peu. »

A ces mots, je refermai la porte au visage de Grima et me tournai pour aller me vêtir de ma robe noire. Prenant mes épées au cas où j'en aurais besoin, je les attachai à tout hasard à ma taille. Puis je marchai à grands pas dans les couloirs silencieux de la Tour d'Orthanc. Décidant que si mon repos pouvait être perturbé au milieu de la nuit, alors je n'avais pas besoin de frapper avant d'entrer, j'ouvris simplement la porte du bureau de Saroumane à la volée et je vis le magicien assis derrière son bureau.

« Qu'est-ce qui est si important et qui ne pouvait pas attendre jusqu'au matin ? » grondai-je, irritée d'avoir non seulement été réveillée au milieu de la nuit, mais aussi dérangée la nuit avant l'attaque des Ents. Je voulais vraiment voir les Ents venir, le lendemain matin.

« Le Seigneur Sauron veut parler avec vous par l'intermédiaire du Palantir, maintenant. » Il fit un signe de main en direction de l'embrasure de la porte qui menait à la pièce où se trouvait le Palantir.

En un accès de contrariété, je m'éloignai de l'Istari et passai l'embrasure de la porte, la faisant claquer derrière moi. Le Palantir était sur son piédestal au centre de la pièce, couvert du même tissu qu'auparavant. Prenant une profonde inspiration pour m'éclaircir les idées, je retirai brusquement le tissu sur le Palantir et y posai doucement ma main.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent pour voir que j'étais de retour au sommet de la tour de Barad-dûr avec Sauron debout devant moi. Il marcha à pas mesurés jusqu'à moi tandis que je restais immobile.

« Je veux que vous veniez en Mordor ce soir. » me dit Sauron tandis qu'il faisait de lents et mesurés allers-retours. « J'ai déjà envoyé un de mes Nazgûls pour vous récupérer. »

« Très bien, mon Seigneur. » répondis-je, n'aimant pas, en moi-même, utiliser ce terme pour lui. « Dois-je terminer la mission pour laquelle je suis ici, avec Saroumane ? Ou puis-je laisser quelqu'un d'autre l'achever à ma place ? »

Sauron fit une pause durant un instant, me regardant fixement avec ses yeux rouges brûlants. Puis, il me souleva le menton et examina mon visage.

« Qui proposez-vous pour l'achèvement de cette mission, si ce n'est pas vous qui la menez à bien ? » me demanda-t-il, inclinant mon visage dans les deux sens.

« Langue-De-Serpent serait peut-être une bonne option. C'est un homme velléitaire, qui pourrait très aisément déjouer Saroumane. » répondis-je, rencontrant son regard et plantant mes yeux dans les siens.

« Faites vite. Mon Nazgûl devrait être là dans l'heure pour vous amener ici. » déclara Sauron, enlevant sa main de mon visage et s'éloignant.

« Y a-t-il autre chose, mon Seigneur ? Ou puis-je y aller et préparer mon départ ? » lui demandai-je.

« Rassemblez vos affaires et parlez avec Langue-De-Serpent. Soyez prête à partir avant que mon Nazgûl ne soit là. » dit Sauron en me congédiant.

En essayant d'ouvrir les yeux, ma main se retira brusquement du Palantir et j'exhalai un soupir de soulagement en voyant que Sauron et Saroumane ne soupçonnaient pas que je mentais. Cependant, le fait que j'aille en Mordor ce soir n'était pas une chose avec laquelle j'étais complètement à l'aise, étant donné que mes amis allaient arriver en Isengard dans les prochains jours. Et maintenant je n'allais pas être là pour les voir.

En prenant une autre inspiration profonde pour reprendre le contrôle de mes émotions, je me recomposai une expression impassible et ouvris la porte. Saroumane se trouvait toujours derrière le bureau et je vis que Grima était recroquevillé dans un coin.

« Je quitte l'Isengard pour le Mordor ce soir par Nazgûl. » annonçai-je calmement.

« Ceci est la volonté du Seigneur Sauron alors ? » me demanda Saroumane, me regardant fixement avec une expression légèrement choquée.

« Bien sûr, je pars dans l'heure. » l'informai-je avant de reporter mon regard sur Grima, calmement. « Vous allez m'aider à préparer mes affaires en vue de mon départ. »

Après un léger signe de tête en direction de Saroumane, je sortis à grands pas du bureau, laissant la porte ouverte pour que Grima me suive. J'en fus reconnaissante lorsqu'il fit comme je lui avais ordonné, entrant dans mes appartements à ma suite.

« Allez chercher un sac ; je vais prendre quelques vêtements avec moi. » dis-je à Langue-De-Serpent, lui jetant un coup d'œil tandis qu'il se hâtait de répondre à ma demande et de récupérer le sac pour moi.

Quand Grima sortit de la pièce, je commençai à rassembler les affaires que j'allais prendre avec moi. Il y eut bientôt une petite pile d'affaires sur le lit et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en pensant que je prenais les affaires que m'avait prêtées Saroumane. J'entendis alors un coup hésitant sur le bois de la porte avant que celle-ci ne s'ouvre. Je tournai les talons pour voir que Grima m'avait ramené un sac de voyage noir, pour que je puisse mettre mes affaires dedans.

« Entrez, Grima. Et fermez la porte. » lui ordonnai-je. Alors, il entra dans la pièce et me tendit le sac de voyage.

Il fit ce que je lui avais demandé dès que j'eus pris le sac et je commençai à mettre mes affaires dedans, appuyant dessus à chaque fois pour que tout rentre.

« Souhaitez-vous que je fasse autre chose pour vous ? » demanda-t-il, parlant pour la première fois depuis qu'il m'avait délivré le message comme quoi je devais retrouver Saroumane dans son bureau.

« Par curiosité, pourquoi exactement avez-vous décidé de trahir le Rohan et de venir servir Saroumane ? » lui demandai-je sans même jeter un coup d'œil par-dessus mon épaule pour le regarder.

« Pouvoir, statut et une femme comme épouse. » bégaya Grima.

« Et Saroumane était le seul moyen pour que vous puissiez avoir tout ceci ? » demandai-je en me retournant et en arquant un sourcil.

« La probabilité d'obtenir n'importe lequel d'entre eux aurait été nulle si je n'avais pas décidé de rejoindre Saroumane. » répondit-il d'un ton qui semblait confiant car il ne balbutiait plus et ne regardait plus le sol.

« Et pas une fois vous n'avez pensé qu'en vous alliant avec Saroumane, vous perdiez votre seule et unique chance de pouvoir un jour réaliser n'importe lequel de ces buts. » lui dis-je, avant de laisser sortir un rire sarcastique.

Le regard que me lança Grima fut une réponse assez éloquente. Je secouai la tête et un sourire cruel tordit mes lèvres tandis que je continuais à emballer mes affaires.

« Vous êtes encore plus bête que je ne le pensais, apparemment. » murmurai-je, amusée par ma propre remarque.

« Dites-moi, si vous êtes si puissante, pourquoi avez-vous trahi vos amis et compagnons pour aider non seulement Saroumane, mais aussi Sauron ? » se moqua Grima, ayant trouvé assez de courage pour m'affronter.

« Parce que c'était nécessaire. Vous ne comprenez pas, n'est-ce pas ? » répliquai-je, me tournant et lorgnant Grima d'un regard dédaigneux. « Bien sûr que non. Certaines personnes pensent seulement aux choses matérielles qu'ils peuvent réaliser. »

« Donc vous me dites que le pouvoir ne signifie rien pour vous ? » me demanda Grima, se rapprochant légèrement de moi.

Je lui jetai un regard noir à glacer le sang, l'arrêtant net. Le dégoût prit place sur mon visage, se mêlant à ma haine à son égard tandis que je le regardais. J'avais pensé qu'il pourrait me comprendre. Mais je repoussai cette idée, me laissant envahir par un faux sentiment de supériorité, tout simplement parce que mon plan ne se déroulait pas comme prévu.

« Je suis telle que je suis. Les raisons qui m'ont poussée à faire tout ceci ne regardent que moi. » exposai-je, m'empêchant rapidement de penser à mes amis. « Cela ne vous a jamais traversé l'esprit, Grima, que je sois réellement le mal incarné ? »

Son visage montra une expression de choc et de dégoût. Je roulai des yeux, revenant à mon sac de voyage. Je ne savais même pas pourquoi j'avais cette conversation avec lui, vu qu'il allait poignarder Saroumane dans le dos de toute façon. Mais d'une certaine manière, j'estimais que ceci était nécessaire.

« Vous savez que Saroumane se débarrassera de vous une fois que vous ne lui serez plus d'aucune utilité, n'est-ce pas ? » lui demandai-je, juste assez fort pour m'assurer que Grima prenne mes mots à cœur. « Tout comme il avait planifié de le faire avec Gandalf, et lui était un Istari. »

Le silence retomba dans la pièce ; Grima ne prononça pas un seul mot. Je pouvais l'entendre bouger derrière moi, rien qu'au bruit que faisaient ses vêtements lorsqu'il se déplaçait. En quelques minutes, j'eus terminé de ranger tout ce dont j'avais besoin dans le sac de voyage et j'attachai mes lames doubles à ma taille, chaque épée retombant sur chacune de mes hanches.

« Vous n'avez pas peur qu'il en fasse de même avec vous ? » me demanda Grima tandis que je revenais vers lui et la porte.

Je lui fis un petit sourire mauvais, avant de répondre. « Qui a dit que j'allais rester assez longtemps à ses côtés pour le laisser faire ? »


	2. Chapter 2

****Disclaimer**** :** **L'histoire appartient à Sarrah-Angel et les personnages à J.R.R Tolkien.

**Mot de la traductrice :** Bonjour à tous ! Voici le chapitre 2 tant attendu ;-) J'espère qu'il vous plaira comme il m'a plu de le traduire...

Un grand merci à **_Dee Mill_ **pour être encore et toujours présente. Ma belle, sans toi, cette histoire ne serait pas la même !

Un énorme merci aussi à **Robyn75, l'hommesansnom, megalithes **et** RobynNotBatman** pour leurs reviews! Elles m'ont fait très plaisir et je m'excuse de ne pas y avoir répondu pour ceux qui ont un compte. Je me rattraperai, promis.

Bonne lecture à tous !

Manelor.

Oo°oO

**POV Deirdre**

En ouvrant la porte du bureau de Saroumane, j'avais aperçu le Nazgul s'approchant de mon propre balcon et je savais donc qu'il ne me restait que quelques minutes avant de partir d'Isengard, que je voyais probablement pour la dernière fois. Et bizarrement, je ne me sentais pas vraiment sentimentale.

« Je présume que mon escorte est arrivée. » exposai-je tandis que je marchais à grands pas dans la pièce.

Saroumane se retourna pour me regarder et me fit un sourire qui pouvait presque s'apparenter à du lait caillé tellement il était aigri. « Oui, il serait mieux pour vous de vous rendre au sommet de la tour pour que vous puissiez partir. »

J'acquiesçai simplement avant de quitter la pièce et de prendre l'escalier qui menait au sommet de la tour. J'ouvris la porte qui se trouvait dans un des trous de la tour. Au sommet de la tour d'Orthanc se trouvait un Nazgul qui venait de se poser. Le cavalier masqué se laissa glisser le long du cou de la bête volante jusqu'à atteindre le sol, avant d'ouvrir le bras en une invitation pour que je monte à bord du dragon.

Je me rapprochai alors lentement du spectre avec la tête haute, ne montrant aucune peur. Le cavalier masqué inclina la tête en signe de respect, gardant le bras tendu en une invitation claire. J'inclinai alors la tête à mon tour avant de lever une jambe et de passer celle-ci le long du cou de la bête.

Ayant réussi à calmer mes nerfs et à ne pas me vautrer lamentablement sur le sol, je résistai à la forte envie de baisser les yeux. Mais je jetai tout de même un coup d'œil en bas et je vis, par-delà l'obscurité, le sol qui se trouvait à plusieurs centaines de mètres sous moi. Mes doigts saisirent les pointes qui ornaient le cou de la bête, gardant mon équilibre tandis que je rampais jusqu'à la selle. Je m'assis, tenant le devant de la selle entre mes mains alors que je regardais le spectre enjambait le Nazgul et montait derrière moi.

L'air se refroidit légèrement quand le spectre se colla contre mon dos, emplissant l'air d'une odeur de mort. Je gardai un masque impassible alors que l'apparition s'installait pour le vol derrière moi. Il passa ses bras recouverts de tissus autour de moi pour saisir les rênes du dragon et il lui commanda de s'envoler, direction le Mordor.

La forêt au-dessous de nous changea légèrement, tandis que les Ents se rapprochaient de l'Isengard. Au milieu de la forêt, j'arrivai alors à distinguer deux silhouettes minuscules placées sur un des arbres se déplaçant. Mon cœur se serra de douleur, mais je le réprimai rapidement et regardai droit devant la rouge lueur éblouissante vers laquelle nous volions lentement.

Oo°oO

**POV Merry**

L'Isengard. La grande tour noire se tenait droite au milieu d'une zone circulaire délimitée par un mur d'enceinte. Enfin, qui l'était. Maintenant, ce n'était plus qu'une tour noire entourée d'un immense lac. Tout ceci grâce aux Ents et à Pippin et moi bien entendu. J'étais assis, mangeant un peu de la nourriture que Pippin et moi avions trouvée dans la réserve de Saroumane et fumant des feuilles de Longoulet que le magicien gardait dans ses stocks de marchandises.

« As-tu vu, Deirdre ? » La voix de Pippin me sortit de mes pensées dirigées vers la reprise de contrôle que nous venions d'opérer.

« Non, mais j'ai vu Saroumane et un autre homme qui semblait tout à fait dégoutant. » répondis-je, mes yeux se levant encore une fois jusqu'au balcon où j'avais précédemment vu le magicien se tenir droit, contemplant la destruction de son domaine.

« Je m'inquiète pour elle. Elle nous a dit qu'elle nous retrouverait ici. Mais où est-elle ? » Pippin exprima alors tout haut mes peurs la concernant.

Je pense que ceci était une des choses qui nous aidait à être si inséparables ; nous presque savions toujours ce que l'autre pensait. J'exhalais un soupir triste avant de reporter mon attention sur mon ami de longue date.

« Je ne sais pas, Pip' Je ne sais vraiment pas. »

Oo°oO

**POV Deirdre**

Je luttai pour réprimer l'indignation que je ressentais quand on me poussa littéralement jusque dans mes nouveaux appartements. Un grondement monta dans le fond de ma gorge, mais je réussis à me contrôler. Regardant la porte en fronçant les sourcils, j'inspectai ma chambre et considérai d'un œil critique l'environnement dans lequel j'allais désormais vivre.

La pièce était composée de couleurs sombres, allant du violet foncé, jusqu'au rouge sang en passant par le bleu nuit, agrémenté de noir çà et là. La majorité des meubles semblaient être en bois d'ébène, mais les différents tissus et coussins étaient cousus en de sombres coloris. Des rideaux rouge sang étaient accrochés contre l'embrasure au balcon, empêchant la lumière teintée de rouge d'entrer dans la pièce.

Je n'avais pas de plan pour m'enfuir du Mordor, et le plan que j'avais monté pour m'échapper de l'Isengard avait été un cuisant échec. Et maintenant, j'étais comme un aliment dans une poêle en train de frire sur le feu, j'étais là où personne ne pouvait venir me chercher. Eh bien, tout du moins, là où personne ne pouvait venir me chercher sans mourir dans la seconde.

Un souffle tremblant s'échappa de ma gorge et je jetai mon sac de voyage sur une chaise tandis que je défaisais l'attache de mes deux épées autour de ma taille et m'effondrai sur le lit. Il était temps pour moi de trouver la meilleure façon de m'échapper de la galère dans laquelle je m'étais moi-même mise.

Un coup interrompit mes pensées et je me levai du lit, marchant jusqu'à la porte en l'ouvrant brusquement. Devant moi se trouvait la Bouche de Sauron, ses dents affreuses tendant ses lèvres de façon artificielle.

« Oui ? » dis-je d'une voix impassible, ma patience à bout bien que je sois venue ouvrir la porte pour lui parler.

« Le Seigneur Sauron m'a demandé de vous donner ceci en gage de vos fiançailles. » se moqua la bouche, tenant un collier dans une ses mains. « Cela plairait beaucoup au grand Œil que vous le portiez. »

Je restai calme tout en réfléchissant au but de ce cadeau. Je doutai fortement que cela soit simplement un symbole de son affection, vu que je présumais que Sauron était incapable de ressentir n'importe quelle émotion positive. Cependant, je me trouvais devant le besoin d'accepter ou sinon, mon séjour ici allait devenir encore plus désagréable.

« Merci ; je le porterai si tel est le souhait de mon futur mari. » répondis-je en tendant une main pour que la Bouche laisse choir le collier dans ma paume de main.

Le sourire qui apparut sur son visage rendit son visage encore plus large, le son de lèvres se craquelant et la vision d'une langue glissant sur ses dents faillit me faire vomir. Mais je réussis à résister à la forte envie de vomir et lui fis un sourire à la fois satisfait et glacial avant de retourner dans mes appartements, refermant la porte derrière moi.

Le collier était admirablement décoré, fait d'argent et de liens entrecroisés. Il me rappelait l'esquisse d'une fleur et d'un os de squelette en même temps. Il était presque macabre dans sa beauté avec une seule pierre précieuse au milieu du pendentif qui semblait avoir absorbé le sang d'une personne. Haussant les épaules, je plaçai le pendentif autour de mon cou.

Une vague d'épuisement m'assaillit et me donna le vertige. Je trébuchai jusqu'au lit, où je m'effondrai. Mon esprit erra alors que j'essayais de maintenir ma conscience, mais le monde autour de moi tourne et mes yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites. Le noir se fit.

Oo°oO

**POV Saffy**

La bataille était terminée et nous nous rapprochions de l'Isengard. Mes yeux se posèrent sur Legolas, son visage crispé d'une colère réprimée tandis qu'il chevauchait avec Gimli derrière lui. L'elfe n'avait pas ouvert la bouche depuis notre départ du gouffre de Helm hier après-midi, sauf quand ceci avait été nécessaire. Un nuage sombre semblait avoir terni l'ambiance de notre communauté depuis que nous étions en chemin pour le royaume de Saroumane. Et même si je voyageais avec Nimiwen à mes côtés, la joie que ceci m'apportait, n'arrivait pas à endiguer l'inquiétude que je ressentais pour ma meilleure amie.

« C'est Merry et Pippin ? » La voix douce de Nimiwen perça au travers de mes pensées rêveuses, ainsi que celles de nos autres camarades.

« Cela semble être le cas. » répondit Legolas, sa voix impassible.

Je ne savais pas trop comment ils arrivaient à distinguer les silhouettes juchées sur une partie du mur noir encerclant la tour d'Orthanc. Mais, ils étaient des elfes et avaient une meilleure vue que nous autres. Je fronçais les sourcils quand je reportai mon attention sur la tour haute qui se tenait droite devant nous, au centre d'un cercle noir. Le sol près des portes de la tour, qui étaient ouvertes et nous pouvions voir le soleil se refléter sur la surface de l'eau. En plissant les yeux, je tournai la tête et regardai les petites silhouettes assises sur le mur, un sourire sur mes lèvres.

Partant dans les airs en vrilles, de la fumée s'échappait des pipes des deux hobbits qui étaient en poste sur le mur de l'Isengard. Nous entendîmes leur rire avant même de distinguer leur silhouette, mais leurs babillements cessèrent dès qu'ils nous virent et ils regardèrent notre communauté. Bien sûr, quand nous nous approchâmes du trou massif présent dans les défenses, nous permettant de chevaucher à quatre de front, les sourires refirent leur apparition sur nos visages, car nous venions de retrouver Merry et Pippin, nos hobbits disparus.

Leur rire s'estompèrent une fois que les deux hobbits nous reconnurent. Un cri étonné s'échappa des lèvres de Pippin et il leva sa chope pour nous saluer tandis que Merry avait sa pipe dans sa main.

« Mes seigneurs, bienvenus en Isengard ! » nous salua Merry, la fumée sortant de sa bouche alors qu'il parlait.

« Oh, jeunes coquins. Une belle chasse dans laquelle vous nous avez entraînés et on vous retrouve à festoyer… et à fumer ! » bégaya Gimli, la mine incrédule.

« Nous sommes assis sur le champ de la victoire, et savourons quelques réconforts bien mérités. » articula difficilement Pippin, la bouche pleine de nourriture et de bière. « Le porc salé est particulièrement savoureux. »

Un léger rire me secoue le corps quand je vis le visage de Gimli se crisper, les yeux luisant de convoitise.

« Le porc salé ? » gronda Gimli tandis qu'il levait les yeux vers eux.

« Oh... les hobbits. » soupira Gandalf, secouant la tête tandis qu'il regardait fixement les deux semi-hommes assis sur le mur.

« Nous sommes sous les ordres de Sylvebarbe, qui vient tout juste de reprendre les rênes de l'Isengard. » nous informa Merry, qui fixa d'un œil le seul Rohirrim de notre communauté.

« Hum… je voudrais parler à Sylvebarbe pour savoir ce qu'il s'est passé. Vous joindrez-vous à moi, Roi Theoden ? » demanda Gandalf au roi du Rohan.

Theoden acquiesça et donna un coup de talon sur les flancs de son cheval pour qu'il avance dans l'eau entourant la tour d'Orthanc. Eomer sourit brièvement à notre communauté avant de suivre son oncle avec les autres Rohirrims qui étaient avec nous.

« Ainsi, mes seigneurs, voudriez-vous bien nous dire comment tout ceci est arrivé ? » demanda Aragorn, détournant son attention du petit groupe s'éloignant pour parler avec Sylvebarbe et regardant les deux hobbits, qui souriaient.

« Peut-être devrions-nous manger d'abord. Les histoires passent mieux avec l'estomac plein. » l'interrompit Gimli, récoltant les murmures d'accord des autres membres de notre groupe.

« Par ici. » déclara Merry, pointant du doigt en direction d'une embrasure sur l'intérieur du mur.

Alors que nous nous déplacions vers la porte, je jetai un coup d'œil derrière moi pour constater que Legolas restait cloué sur place, les yeux fixés sur la tour noire avec un désir certain qui était visible.

« Legolas, venez-vous ? » demandai-je doucement, ne voulant pas alerter le reste des membres de notre communauté.

L'elfe reporta son regard sur moi, nos yeux se rencontrant et je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer que la colère qui avait enflammée ses yeux depuis l'attaque des Wargs, était maintenant remplacée par de la souffrance et de la tristesse. Jetant un dernier coup d'œil à la tour, il acquiesça et commença à se déplacer vers là où nos amis nous attendaient maintenant.


	3. Chapter 3

****Disclaimer**** :** **L'histoire appartient à Sarrah-Angel et les personnages à J.R.R Tolkien.

**Mot de la traductrice :** Bonjour à tous ! Voici le chapitre 3 tant attendu ;-) J'espère qu'il vous plaira comme il m'a plu de le traduire...

Un grand merci à **_Dee Mill_ **pour être encore et toujours présente. Ma belle, sans toi, cette histoire ne serait pas la même !

Je tiens aussi à remercier _Robyn75, l'hommesansnom, EnzViei _et_ Dee Mil_ pour leurs reviews !

Bonne lecture à vous tous...

**Oo°oO**

**POV Deirdre**

Un gémissement s'échappa de mes lèvres quand je revins lentement à la conscience, sentant puissamment la douleur envahir mon crâne. C'était comme s'il y avait un groupe de mineurs nains cherchant du Mythril et que mon crâne était la roche qui le cachait.

Mes yeux s'ouvrirent difficilement, la vue encore floue, et je pris conscience du moelleux matelas au-dessous de moi. Cela me prit un moment pour savoir où j'étais. Ah oui, le Mordor. Je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé avant que je ne m'endorme. Après avoir été emmenée jusqu'au royaume sombre par le Nazgul, qui m'avait accompagnée jusqu'à ma chambre, j'avais souvenir de la visite de la Bouche de Sauron, puis plus rien.

J'avais cette désagréable impression que j'oubliais quelque chose d'important, mais je n'arrivais pas à me souvenir de quoi il s'agissait. Me levant du lit, je marchai jusqu'à la coiffeuse qui se trouvait contre l'un des murs de ma chambre. Le miroir reflétait mon apparence habituelle, sauf que je portais en plus un magnifique pendentif surmonté au centre d'une pierre précieuse d'un rouge sang. Mes doigts coururent sur les lignes élégantes qui s'entrelaçaient autour de la pierre précieuse, et d'une certaine façon morbide celui-ci me rappelait l'os d'un doigt humain. Dès que mes doigts entrèrent en contact avec la pierre au centre, tous mes souvenirs me revinrent d'un coup. Ceci était le cadeau de fiançailles de Sauron, il était donc nécessaire que je le porte.

Après avoir enfin découvert où se trouvait la salle de bain, pièce dans laquelle un bain d'eau chaude et fumante se trouvait au centre de façon attrayante, je décidai de faire le point sur tout ceci. Ainsi, tandis que l'eau calmait ma peau et mes muscles, et que les parfums et huiles délicieuses que je venais de verser dans l'eau faisaient leur œuvre, mon esprit voyagea jusqu'en Isengard, à l'endroit où mes amis arriveraient très bientôt et découvriraient que je n'y étais plus. Chacun de leur visage défila dans mon esprit, mais tandis qu'ils se matérialisaient dans mes pensées, un sentiment intense m'emplit soudain. Ce n'était plus un sentiment d'affection et de fidélité qui m'animait désormais, mais un sentiment d'animosité et de fureur.

Même les visages innocents de Merry et Pippin m'irritaient. Pourquoi n'étaient-ils pas arrivés en Isengard plus tôt ? Ils auraient alors pu me sauver de ce destin funeste en Mordor. Et Gandalf, le magicien blanc qui était si grand et si puissant, où était-il quand j'avais le plus besoin de lui ? Mes pensées dérivèrent sur les cavaliers.

Sachant que cette pensée ne ferait que m'irriter davantage, je commençai à nettoyer à fond ma peau pour qu'il n'y ait plus aucune trace de saleté. Mon esprit cessait de se tourmenter lorsque mon attention était reportée ailleurs.

Oo°oO

**POV Saffy**

Après que nous nous soyons tous raconté les nombreuses péripéties par lesquelles nous étions passés et après nous avoir rempli l'estomac grâce à la nourriture bien gardée dans la réserve de Saroumane, nous fûmes interrompus par Eomer qui donna quelques coups à la porte ouverte de la réserve.

« Gandalf demande si vous êtes désormais tous prêts à parler avec Saroumane, maintenant que vous vous êtes alimentés et que vous avez rattrapé le temps perdu. » dit Eomer, clairement ennuyé d'être forcé de jouer au messager.

« Bien sûr, nous arrivons. » répondit Aragorn pour nous tous.

Eomer acquiesça et s'éclipsa. Lentement, nous nous frayâmes un chemin hors de la vieille réserve de nourriture. Je montai sur mon cheval après avoir placé Pippin devant moi sur la selle, et mes yeux allèrent jusqu'au cheval d'Aragorn, pour voir que Merry se trouvait déjà dessus. Une fois notre communauté enfin prête et en route, je jetai un coup d'œil à Legolas. Son visage était impassible mais je pouvais toujours voir l'inquiétude luire dans ses yeux, mélangée à de l'espoir.

Ce même espoir brûlait dans mon cœur ; je désirais que Deirdre soit ici car je voulais savoir pourquoi elle était partie, mais je voulais avant tout voir ma meilleure amie, ma sœur, saine et sauve. Je regardai en direction de la tour d'Orthanc tandis que la communauté poursuivait son chemin, mes mains saisissant les rênes de mon cheval de chaque côté du corps de Pippin, l'entourant de mes bras.

Gandalf se trouvait sur Gripoil, parlant avec Theoden et Eomer. Quand nous nous approchâmes d'eux, son attention se reporta immédiatement sur nous, son expression devenant sérieuse.

« Prudence, même vaincu, Saroumane est dangereux. » nous avertit Gandalf, ses yeux faisant des allers-retours entre nous et la tour.

« Alors réglons-lui son compte et qu'on en finisse. » gronda Gimli, d'une voix sourde de colère.

« Non, il nous le faut vivant. Il faut qu'il parle. » exposa solennellement Gandalf comme s'il allait torturer Saroumane pour obtenir la vérité lui-même.

Avant que nous ne puissions dire autre chose, la voix de Saroumane se fit entendre du haut de la tour. Il se tenait debout dans une robe blanche sur laquelle se reflétait la lumière, sa barbe était noire tandis que ses cheveux étaient entièrement blancs. Même à plusieurs centaines de mètres, ses traits étaient sinistrement visibles, et un grand nez accentuait ses ceux-ci. Le magicien tenait un bâton noir dans sa main, devant presque s'y accrocher pour rester debout. Pourtant, la puissance rayonnait toujours autour de lui.

« Vous avez mené bien des guerres et tué nombres d'hommes, Roi Theoden, et vous avez tout de même fait la paix ensuite. Ne pouvons-nous tenir conseil comme nous l'avons fait jadis, mon vieil ami ? » Sa voix de baryton profonde semblait trop doucereuse.

Mes yeux allèrent jusqu'à Theoden qui semblait méditer sur les mots de Saroumane. Je sentis la bile remonter dans ma gorge quand je pensai aux mensonges pourris du magicien, essayant de susciter la pitié chez ses ravisseurs après ce qu'il avait fait endurer à chaque homme, femme et enfant du Rohan de la Terre du Milieu.

« Nous ferons la paix … » dit Theoden, ce qui lui valut des regards choqués de la part de chaque membre de la communauté. Un sourire heureux apparut sur le visage de Saroumane. « Nous ferons la paix lorsque vous répondrez de l'embrasement de l'Ouestfold et des enfants qui gisent sans vie. Nous ferons la paix lorsque les vies des soldats dont les corps furent dépecés devant les portes de Fort-Le-Cor alors qu'ils étaient morts, seront vengées. Lorsque vous pendrez à un gibet pour le plaisir de vos propres corbeaux… là nous serons en paix ! »

A la fin de la tirade de Theoden, le petit sourire satisfait qui était apparu sur le visage de Saroumane fut remplacé par une expression de pure fureur.

« Des gibets et des corbeaux ! Vieux radoteur! Que voulez-vous, Gandalf le Gris ? Laissez-moi deviner… la clé d'Orthanc ? Ou peut-être même les clés de Barad-dûr ? Avec les couronnes des sept Rois et les baguettes des cinq Magiciens? » Railla Saroumane, très sarcastique, en regardant Gandalf.

« Votre traitrise a déjà couté de nombreuses vies. Et des milliers sont encore en péril. Mais vous pouvez les sauver, Saroumane, car vous étiez dans les secrets de l'Ennemi. Dites-nous ce que vous savez ! » demanda Gandalf.

« Alors vous êtes venus quérir des informations. J'en ai pour vous. » annonça Saroumane tandis qu'il levait dans sa main un orbe noir, le tenant près du bord de la tour. « Quelque chose gronde en Terre du Milieu. Quelque chose que vous avez omis de voir. Mais le grand Œil l'a vu, lui. Même maintenant il met à profit cet avantage. Il attaquera très bientôt. Vous allez tous mourir. Mais vous le savez, n'est-ce pas, Gandalf ? Vous ne pouvez croire que ce Rôdeur pourra un jour s'asseoir sur le trône du Gondor. Cet exilé, sorti de l'ombre, ne sera jamais couronné Roi. »

Aragorn fit furtivement avancer son cheval, et Saroumane reporta son attention sur lui tandis qu'il lançait un regard furieux à l'héritier de Númenor.

« Gandalf n'hésite pas à sacrifier tous ceux qui lui sont proches… ceux à qui il manifeste de l'amour. Dites-moi, quels mots de réconfort avez-vous susurrés au semi-homme avant de l'envoyer à sa perte ? Le chemin sur lequel vous l'avez jeté ne peut le conduire qu'à la mort. » termina Saroumane.

« J'en ai assez entendu. Tuez-le ! Transpercez-le d'une flèche. » grogna Gimli, et Legolas tendit une main pour prendre son arme.

« Non ! Descendez, Saroumane, et votre vie sera épargnée. » ordonna Gandalf, les yeux fixés sur la silhouette de Saroumane.

Oo°oO

**POV Grima**

Je rampais lentement, très lentement jusque derrière Saroumane pour voir que tous étaient venus. Mes yeux se fixèrent sur Eomer, le seigneur des chevaux qui n'avait été qu'une épine dans mon pied depuis le début et je poussai un rire moqueur. Il était le fils prodigue du Rohan, haut gradé de la cour, et les femmes lui étaient acquises sans même qu'il n'essaie de les séduire. Pas même l'exil ne pouvait garder le capitaine loin de sa terre. La colère me remplit quand je les regardai, lui et son casque orné d'une plume de queue de cheval lui permettant d'être tenu en si haut respect. Il faisait partie de ces gens qui étaient nés sous la bonne étoile et avaient tout ce qu'un homme pouvait rêver d'avoir, sans jamais avoir fait quoi que ce soit pour les mériter. Alors que moi, j'avais dû passer un marché avec le Diable et en retour, je me retrouvais battu comme un chien bâtard.

Le dégoût me frappa quand j'entendis ces mots. Saroumane, épargné. Un monstre comme lui qui avait été à l'origine de tant de destruction et de haine, un traître qui savait susurrer des mots doux à l'âme. Mais personne ne se souviendrait de Langue-De-Serpent. Ou encore pire, tout se passerait comme la dame sombre l'avait prédit et je serais exécuté. Ne gagnant jamais la récompense tant attendue pour ma participation à la destruction d'une grande partie du Rohan, condamné à être jeté comme de la nourriture avariée.

« Gardez votre pitié et votre clémence. Je n'en ai nul besoin. » hurla Saroumane, visant de son bâton les membres de la communauté qui se trouvaient en bas de la tour, envoyant une boule de feu sur le nouveau magicien blanc.

Faire ceci était de la folie pure, nous ôtant toute chance fugace de nous échapper. Il venait de signer notre arrêt de mort. Mais bon, lui pouvait toujours rester enfermé dans sa tour durant des années, attendant une chance de se soustraire au siège des Ents, qui nous surveillaient maintenant.

Je me déplaçai plus près du bord, désormais capable de voir l'ensemble de la communauté en contrebas. Aucun ne semblait faire attention à ma silhouette, alors mes yeux se posèrent sur Gandalf tandis que le feu qui le brûlait l'instant d'avant se dissipait et le laissait sans aucune marque de brûlure sur lui ou sur son cheval.

« Saroumane, votre bâton est brisé. »

Quand la phrase s'échappa de la bouche du magicien, j'entendis un craquement. Je jetai un coup d'œil à Saroumane, et le bâton noir qu'il avait exhibé si fièrement commença à voler en éclats, s'émiettant entre ses mains. Je restai bouche bée devant la démonstration de pouvoir du magicien ; la puissance de Saroumane était aujourd'hui dépassée. Ses mots me revinrent de nouveau en mémoire quand je pensai à celui que j'avais considéré comme un grand magicien. Une voix familière brisa le fil de mes pensées.

« Grima ! Vous n'êtes pas obligé de le suivre. Vous n'avez pas toujours été ainsi. Autrefois vous étiez un homme du Rohan. Descendez. » dit distinctement Theoden, ignorant le magicien en colère debout à côté de moi, et regardant ma silhouette pitoyable.

L'espoir fleurit dans ma poitrine et je savais qu'il commençait à emplir mes yeux. Peut-être qu'Eomer n'était pas la seule personne pouvant revenir de son exil. Bien qu'ayant participé à la destruction de son pays, le roi m'offrait l'asile. Je craignais légèrement d'être torturé par les mains du Rohirrim, mais c'était peu comparé au désir d'être débarrassé de l'autre atroce personnage, avec ses promesses en l'air.

« Un homme du Rohan ? » se moqua Saroumane, brisant le fil de mes pensées. « Qu'est-ce que la maison du Rohan, sinon une grange au toit de chaume où les bandits boivent dans les relents et que leur marmaille se roule par terre avec les chiens ? La victoire au Gouffre de Helm n'est pas la vôtre, Theoden, dresseur de chevaux. Vous êtes le piètre fils d'une prestigieuse lignée. »

Je craignais désormais que les mots de Saroumane aient juste ruiné ma chance de partir de l'Isengard, quand je regardais Theoden. Son visage était dur et il y avait de la colère dans ses yeux, mais quand il parla sa voix était calme et il s'adressa à moi au lieu de répondre au magicien.

« Grima, rejoignez-nous. Libérez-vous de lui. »

Je commençai par incliner la tête pour obéir à ses ordres et quitter Saroumane ainsi que sa diablerie, ainsi que pour retrouver ma place parmi mon peuple au Rohan, où je savais que je ne serai pas traité comme un bouc émissaire.

« Libre ? Il ne sera plus jamais libre ! » déclara Saroumane, brisant à jamais tout espoir de fuite.

« Non ! » Un cri passa la barrière de mes lèvres avant que je n'en aie conscience alors que je sautais sur Saroumane sous la colère.

« A terre, chien ! » ordonna Saroumane, sa main entrant en contact avec mon visage, me faisant chuter à terre.

Je tombai durement sur le toit de la tour, entrant péniblement en collision avec la pierre. Tandis que la douleur se diffusait partout dans mon corps, un élancement se fit sentir sur mon flanc gauche. Je venais d'atterrir contre un poignard que je portais sur moi tout le temps, en cas de besoin. Mes doigts s'incrustèrent dans mes couches de vêtements, avant que je ne passe les doigts sous ma cape pour qu'ils entrent en contact avec le métal froid de la poignée. Je sortis lentement la lame de sa gaine, observant la lumière se refléter sur la lame brillante.

« Saroumane ! Vous étiez dans les secrets de l'ennemi. Dites-nous ce que vous savez ! » La voix de Gandalf perça l'air, mais mon attention était focalisée ailleurs.

Bientôt ma lame brillante ne serait plus vierge, mais couverte du sang d'un adversaire. Des ruisseaux cramoisis couleraient le long du métal quand il pourrait enfin entrer aisément dans les chairs de Saroumane. Je doutais pouvoir obtenir plus de satisfaction que de voir une tâche de sang perler sur ses vêtements si purs.

« Vous rappelez votre garde et je vous dirai où votre destin se décidera. Je refuse d'être retenu prisonnier ici. » proclama Saroumane, négociant sagement. "Mais même ceci ne suffira pas. Votre alliée la plus précieuse est désormais gardée en lieu sûr au sommet de la tour de Barad-dûr. Et quand elle mènera les armées du Mordor, le sang de milliers d'innocents coulera dans les rues. »

Je me levai de ma place et m'approchai de Saroumane, attendant le bon moment pour qu'il soit à portée.

« Qu'avez-vous fait à Deirdre ? » Une voix qui n'avait pas encore parlé se fit entendre. Une voix masculine et encore plus lisse que d'habitude, appartenant à l'elfe masculin de la communauté.

« J'ai simplement accédé à ses désirs. La dame du Mordor vous fera tous regretter amèrement le jour où vous avez été conçus. Il n'y a pas plus grande force que le seigneur Sombre avec sa dame sanguinaire à ses côtés. » répondit Saroumane.

Je pouvais presque sentir le contentement rayonner autour de Saroumane, ainsi que sa fierté de partager cette nouvelle avec eux. En m'approchant encore un peu plus, je levai le couteau dans les airs, le métal argenté se reflétant dans la lumière du soleil quand je l'abaissai. Il poussa un cri de douleur, le couteau entrant dans sa chair et entaillant la peau de son torse. Avec une toute nouvelle force, je poignardai le magicien de la tour, le faisant vaciller au-dessus du lac qui s'était formé.

Un sourire apparut sur mes lèvres avant d'être remplacé par un cri. La douleur éclata dans ma poitrine puis je trébuchai en arrière avant de m'effondrer sur la pierre. Baissant les yeux, je vis une flèche dans ma poitrine. Elle me brûlait autour du point d'impact, dérobant la chaleur de mon corps tandis que le sang s'échappait de mon corps. Ma main se leva et doucement, je posai la main sur la blessure qui m'enlevait la vie. Quand je relevai la main, je la vis recouverte de mon sang.

La mort ne faisait pas si mal que cela. Ce n'était pas vraiment ce à quoi je m'étais attendu. Il y avait comme une sorte de paix. Cela était peut-être dû au fait que je venais d'accomplir quelque chose de bien avant la fin de ma vie. Un petit sourire apparut sur mon visage quand je pensai à la femme qui avait passé son temps ici en Isengard. Il était vrai qu'elle était peut-être mauvaise, mais sans elle je ne me sentirais pas autant en paix que maintenant. J'avais battu Saroumane, m'étais débarrassé de lui avant qu'il ne se débarrasse de moi.

Le calme se diffusa en moi. J'avais passé ma vie dans cette tour et je passerai ma vie après la mort ici aussi. Il n'y aurait personne pour me sauver ou enterrer mes restes. Mais cette pensée s'enfuit quand le sang quitta lentement mon corps.

C'était toujours douloureux, mais je pris un autre souffle peu profond. Mes yeux se fermèrent pour empêcher le soleil de m'aveugler. Où était la chaleur désormais ? Celle qui chauffait normalement la peau, même au plus froid des journées d'hiver. Elle ne pouvait plus rien pour mon corps glacé. La chaleur qui coulait dans mes veines s'enfuyait de mon corps. C'était la mort. Froide.


End file.
